


Swerve's Night Out

by AnIdiotSandwich



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fingerfucking, Kidnapping, M/M, Most of the cast are either mentioned or have minor roles, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Swerve is a good bot, alley makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdiotSandwich/pseuds/AnIdiotSandwich
Summary: Swerve's lack of friends becomes apparent when a group of bots leave him stranded in a bad neighbourhood. Getting kidnapped was just the icing on the cake for him.But maybe it's not all bad...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Semi_Weird_Shipper's 'The Bowl Game'  
> Fell in love with this ship. It's just so out of nowhere that it just seems to work for some reason.

Swerve excitedly bounced on his pedes as he read the notification on his datapad. The Lost Light was set to take a well-deserved break on a trading outpost popular with Cybertronians. Most of the crew were relieved at the thought of shore leave, even if was only for a few cycles. The small bartender was one of those who had submitted an application to be able to go planetside. 

Which had been unexpectedly authorised. 

While others were planning on simple tourism on the planet’s famous markets, Swerve had been invited to a get-together by some of his regulars. They had been discussing visiting a well-known nightclub on the planet. The invitation had taken him by surprise but he had been happy to accept. 

Nobody ever invited him place. 

Swerve jumped, breaking out of his negative thoughts, as the ship’s intercom system crackled to life. Ultra Magnus’ usual baritone came through the speaker, “We will be landing soon. Please ensure that anyone wanting to go on shore leave has had their request reviewed and approved. Anyone still on the ship will-” The ship’s second-in-command was interrupted suddenly, the sound of metal hitting metal booming over the intercom. 

“Also be on break! Captain’s orders!” Rodimus continued with a jubilant shout. Megatron could be heard yelling in the background as Rodimus laughed before the sound cut out altogether. Swerve smirked and shook his head at the command team’s antics. At least he had time to get ready before he was set to leave. 

XOX++++++++++++++++++++XOX 

Swerve was not fine. 

Everything was not fine. 

The trip had started relatively well. The group had gone around some of the market before night fell and the real party started, both literally and figuratively. Swerve had been worried when he was led into what seemed to be a sketchy part of the city. The others had jokingly brushed off his concerns with a dismissive wave in his direction. 

‘We know where we’re going’, they had said. 

Swerve was reluctant to follow as they had gone down a narrow alley. It had been dark and cold, smelling of stale fluids that Swerve would rather not name. He had voiced his worry once more only for the mech leading the group to sigh, “You know, I’m bored of this.” 

“Of what?” Swerve had asked, conscious of how much his denta were chattering. 

“Let’s split,” another of the mechs had replied, completely ignoring Swerve. The rest of the group agreed as they reached the end of the alley. The minibot could only watch as they manoeuvred themselves over the fence blocking their path. Swerve heard them laugh on the other side and had called, “Where are you going? How I am supposed to get over?” 

“You’re not!” Another mech had yelled back as his friends laughed. Swerve had felt a chill go through his lines at that reply, listening as the group walked away. They had left him. They had been planning to leave him. 

Which leads to Swerve’s current situation... 

The minibot huddled against the fence the others had left over, chipping away at the paint on the end of his fingers with his denta. No light reached him that far into the alley, so he was left alone in the shadows with his thoughts. He should have known something like this would happen. Nobody ever wants to hang out with him. 

And now he was going to die in an alley. 

Swerve shook himself out of that negative thought train. He just needed to make it back to the Lost Light; then he could report those mechs and forget this ever happened. The minibot nodded. He would be home safe, at his bar, and Ultra Magnus would hopefully throw the mechs in the brig. That sounded like a plan. 

He stood up from the ground, mindful of the aforementioned fluids now staining his legs. Swerve looked up at the tall, shadowy buildings around him as he realised that he was too short to see anything. The perks of being a minibot. He shuffled to the alley entrance to find more identical grey buildings surrounding him on all sides. 

Just his luck. 

Swerve sighed. He then mustered all of his courage to hesitantly make his way down the dirty street, away from the slightly safer alley. He jumped at every sound, every movement just outside the range of his visor. He laughed, despite it sounding more like a wheeze, as he reached the next alley. He could do this. 

It was almost the same as the first, bar a few weathered crates, so Swerve continued past it. His journey was interrupted, however, by a small crash coming from said alley. Swerve jerked to a halt. He slowly cast his gaze over his shoulder, fearing something would creep its way out of the darkness the longer he stared at the alley entrance. 

Despite every human movie he had ever watched telling him not to, Swerve crept his way back towards said alley. He peered around the corner into the inky blackness. “Hello? Anyone there?” Swerve called out, mouth moving without any input from his brain. He cringed as the sound echoed down the silent passage, praying to Primus no reply came. 

When none came, Swerve let out a stuttering vent of air. He turned to start down his previous path but was halted by a servo shooting out of the shadows and grabbing him. Swerve cried out as he was painfully wrenched into the darkness. The minibot let out an undignified squeak when his back hit the wall with more force than necessary. 

The light of red optics filled his vision before he regained focus to see the outline of a much larger mech standing over him. Swerve wiggled in the other’s grasp, causing them to hold him tighter. He locked optics with his attacker and wheezed, “Hey th-there bud-dy. Y-You wo-uldn't hap-pen to know the w-way out of h-here, woul-d you?” 

“For someone in your situation, you’re better off not talking.” A deep, gravelly voice replied. 

“S-smart...” Swerve continued, “Wh-at situa-tion w-would that b-e?” The other mech’s optics narrowed at his joking tone. Swerve thought he had messed up until the mech chuckled lowly, the vibration off it travelling through the minibot’s entire frame. 

“I have heard such snark before, but never from one so small,” the mech admitted as he moved his grip on Swerve. The minibot protested as he was manhandled to be optic level with the other mech. Swerve took note of how far away the ground was beneath him. The mech brought their faces closer together so the lights of their optics illuminated them better. 

Swerve felt his spark stop pulsing. 

The mech in front of him, the mech currently holding him like a doll, was none other than one of the biggest Decepticon ‘celebrities’ besides Megatron, Overlord. The hulking frame before him shook with another chuckle as Swerve opened and closed his mouth a few times. Overlord smirked at the smaller bot and asked humorously, “What happened to all that chattiness? Cybercat got your glossa?” 

Swerve shrank in on himself at the question but found himself replying quietly, “No...” 

“Good,” Overlord trailed a quick glance over the minibot’s frame, Swerve feeling self-conscious under the attention. He locked optics again as he continued, “Now, tell me. How does one as small as yourself wind up in the hands of someone such as myself?” 

“Bad luck and bad decisions?” Swerve joked without thinking once again. He really needed to work on filtering his brain to mouth inputs. The smirk that widened on the decepticon’s face made him worry. Overlord shifted his hold into one servo before placing the other against the top of Swerve’s helm. Swerve flinched, thinking he was going to be crushed, as Overlord countered, “Perhaps... Or maybe good luck for me.” 

“What does that mean?” Swerve squeaked out as the servo above him moved to hold the back of his helm. He found himself grabbing onto the servo holding him as he was brought even closer to Overlord’s faceplate. Swerve pressed himself as far as possible away from the other’s mouth, uncomfortable under the hot puffs of air being blasted at him. 

Overlord ran his thumb over Swerve’s cheek making the minibot halt his attempts to move. Swerve locked optics with the other before Overlord moved him so their lips connected. The minibot’s visor brightened in surprise at the sudden contact. He was held in the kiss, even as a glossa swiped along his lower lip and his denta. Swerve mewled softly at the sensation. 

The larger mech must have noticed the sound as he broke them apart. Swerve took a moment to regain his senses. 

He had just been kissed. 

It was a very nice kiss. 

He had just been kissed by a very dangerous mech. 

It was still a very nice kiss. 

He had just been kissed by Overlord. 

But it was still a very nice kiss. 

Swerve raised a shaky servo to his mouth, forgetting the other was watching his every move. He felt his cheek heat up and knew they were probably already a bright shade of blue. His fans had opened during that event, making him conscious of the fact that a kiss could get him so heated. He made a small whining noise as other system also seemed to have reacted to this new attention. 

Overlord chuckled at the quiet reaction, “Still confused?” When Swerve nodded his smirk grew more mischevous and he whispered into the minibot’s audio, “Perhaps there is a better way to explain myself.” 

“Or we call it a d-day and I... Um... Leave?” Swerve suggested pleadingly as he looked to the lit alley entrance. This had to be some kind of sick game the other was playing. It felt good but who knew what other methods of torture the decepticons had for minibots. He rambled, “We could just leave and forget this ever happened, part as friends. Maybe not friends but acquaintances. Enemies who’ve kissed once? Oh, frenemies! That would work.” 

“Such a big mouth for someone so tiny,” Overlord joked almost affectionately. He pressed his lips on the side of Swerve’s helm, under his audio, then nipped at the metal gently. 

“Hey! I’m not that small...” Swerve cried at the action and held back a pout at Overlord’s words. 

“Small...” Overlord parroted then commented, “Small and cute.” 

“Cute?” Swerve squeak before he was brought into another kiss. This one deepening as the other mech’s glossa slipped into his open mouth. It slid along his own glossa and the roof of his mouth in a steady rhythm that had Swerve moaning into the kiss. He mewled as a finger of the servo holding him brushed against the plating on his hip. 

Overlord revelled in the sounds the small bot was making. He dug his finger gently into a transformation seam near the minibot’s panel. Swerve broke the kiss with a gasp then whined at the contact. He was caught between jerking away from the touch, because of who was making it, and leaning into it. It felt so good. 

The decision was taken from him as Overlord brought his finger to apply pressure to Swerve’s panel. The minibot moaned. He snapped his servo over his mouth to stop himself from making more sounds as he felt his interface array react to the attention. Overlord smirked at the reaction and was about to take it further when voices came from the alley entrance. 

“Did you hear that? It sounds like someone’s hurt.” The voice of a femme asked as two figures cut through the light at the end of the alley. 

“I mean, it could just be an animal... Nothing bad.” A second, fearful, voice replied. 

The femme huffed then called out, “Anyone down there? Are you okay?” 

Swerve looked hopefully at the dark outlines of the two bots. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off the sound of a blaster charging. The mininbot cried out in warning as a shot was fired at the pair. They yelled in fear and made a hasty retreat, their running footsteps getting progressively quieter; taking Swerve’s hope with them. 

Overlord growled as the pair left. He didn’t want to be interrupted. With that, he removed his touch from the minibot’s panel and placed the other under his arm. Swerve wriggled in his grip and asked quietly, “W-Where are you taking me?” 

“Hush,” Overlord ordered as he patted the top of the smaller bot’s helm. Swerve sagged in his hold and kept quiet, defeated and afraid. The larger mech set off out of the alley and down the grey street. The minibot offlined his optics, listening to the heavy pedesteps of his captor and his own thoughts. 

At least he wasn’t going to die in an alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Swerve should be dead in a ditch somewhere by now, he was sure of it. 

Overlord was a famously ruthless mech. Leaving his victim’s bodies in an unrecognizable mess of energon and metal. Having both decepticons and autobots in a state of terror at the mere mention of his designation. A mech never to be played with. 

Then there was Swerve, a talkative, annoying minibot who had been abandoned by his crew mates and walked into the waiting servos of said decepticon. A minibot who was sat on his table, in his habsuite, in his ship – that was most likely stolen – chewing through the paint on his fingertips. 

The larger mech had placed him on the high table before leaving to go into an adjoining room. Swerve was left alone to ponder all of the horrible things Overlord was planning on doing to him. The horrible things he was most likely already getting ready. Just the thought of it sent ice through his lines. 

His frame had cooled down since their activities in the alley. Swerve put his helm in his servos when he realised how lonely he really was, overheating under the touch of a complete psychopath. He had given in to the slightest bit of attention. Maybe those other mechs were onto something, maybe it would be if he were alone. 

Swerve was brought back from his thoughts by the sound of a door sliding open. He made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a whine as Overlord finally came back into the room. Overlord’s optics immediately focused on the him, a smirk pulling at his lips as he took in the minibot’s shaking form. 

Swerve shuffled back on his aft as the other mech approached until he ran out of room on the table. The lack of solid space beneath him made Swerve yelp as he fell off the piece of furniture. The servo that caught him knocked the air out of his vents. Before he could regain his bearing, he was carried towards the room Overlord had just been in. 

The minibot placed his servos over his visor and tried to curl into a ball. A chuckle came from above him. Swerve whimpered as the deep sound reverberated through his frame. Overlord’s voice came from near his audio, startling him, “You can uncover your optics, Little One.” 

“P-Please don’t ki-ll me!” Swerve pleaded as he complied with the instruction. The room around him was brighter than he expected, not the spark crushing blackness he imagined. It was also a lot cleaner as the walls and floor were close to white and tiled. 

Overlord smirked at the fearful bot in his servos and replied, “I might consider it...” 

“I feel like there’s a ‘but’ in there...” Swerve muttered through his servos. 

“But you have to agree to my deal.” Overlord continued in a humoured tone. He watched the minibot think for a few moments, glancing between his face and the room around him. Fear morphed into hesitance as Swerve’s gaze settled on him and nodded slowly. Overlord grinned, almost too much, as he explained, “I will not kill you, if you follow my every instruction while you are here. Does that seem agreeable?” 

Swerve nodded quickly at that question and stuttered, “A-anything you s-ay!” 

“Good...” Overlord breathed as he focused on something behind Swerve’s back. The minibot turned to see a steaming bath of solvent. The larger mech started towards it prompting Swerve to ask, “What’s that for?” 

“You are too dirty for what I have planned, so you will be cleaned,” Overlord answered flatly as he checked the liquid’s temperature. After finding it to be acceptable he moved to lower Swerve into the warm bath. Swerve wanted to struggle against the treatment but the bath did look inviting and he was still cover in strange fluid from the alley. Overlord noticed his thoughts and whispered into his audio, “I order you to get in.” 

“Okay...” Swerve muttered in defeat. He had made a deal. The minibot lowered himself down from the other mech’s servos and into the warm solvent. He had to bite his lip to prevent sound from escaping as the liquid caressed parts of his frame that hadn’t seen proper care in a very long time. The solvent seeped into every joint and seam, making the metal in those places tingle with heat. 

When Swerve was fully submerged in the bath, he released a vent he hadn’t realised he had been holding. The solvent came up to his chin, his cheeks blushing a bright blue at the heat. His frame felt relaxed. His spark felt relaxed. He was relaxed. 

Then Overlord chuckled again. 

Swerve felt the solvent shift as Overlord dragged his servo through it in an almost playful manner. The larger mech watched the minibot follow his movements, a curious look cast on his cute face. The wandering servo found its destination resting behind Swerve’s back. Overlord moved his thumb to stroke the front of the minibot’s chassis. 

Swerve couldn’t stop himself from reacting to the attention once more as his frame leant into the touch. The firm pressure sweeping down from his shoulder to just above his pelvic plate made him gasp every time it repeated. He was caught off guard when it landed lower and scraped across his panel. 

The sound the minibot made was wonderful. It was a mix of a gasp and moan. Swerve made a splash as he covered his mouth with his servos. Overlord wasn’t having any of that as he ordered, “Move your servos away Little One.” 

Swerve whined but did so. 

The touching continued, his panel getting warmer under the contact. Swerve shook his head at a particularly insistent prod at the hot metal and stuttered, “P-Please no.” 

“Why not Little One? Does it not feel good?” Overlord asked smugly. 

Swerve shook his head again. 

“Then you will enjoy yourself,” Overlord informed him as he removed his servo from the other’s frame. He moved from the bath to take a sheet of cloth from a railing nearby. Swerve exhaled in relief, he was leaving. Said relief was short-lived as the other mech came back with the cloth and picked him up. The squeak Swerve made embarrassed him more than anything. Overlord, however, smirked at his reaction. 

Overlord wrapped the cloth around the small mech’s frame. It completely engulfed the minibot. Swerve panicked at the amount of material trying to smother him and yelped. The small bot called out as it got darker in the cloth and he was dried, “Please don’t crush me!” 

“As you wish Little One,” Overlord chuckled. He kept the minibot in his hold and left the washroom. Going through his habsuite, Overlord went into another adjoining room that housed a single large berth covered in soft pillows and a plush sheet. He grimaced slightly at the sight, hating the excessiveness of the thing, but that was forgotten as the smaller mech struggled in his grasp. 

He carefully placed the minibot onto the largest pillow on the berth before lying down next beside it. Swerve wasted no time in freeing himself from his fabric prison. The minibot shrieked when he came face to face with Overlord, who chuckled at his reaction. The larger mech moved his servo his pet the top of Swerve’s helm and explained, “I must say, your reactions are amusing. But they make me wonder how much louder you’ll get.” 

“At what?” Swerve asked in a shaky breath. He took in the change of scenery, noting how soft the pillow was underneath him. 

Overlord raised an optic ridge as the minibot gazed at him in confusion. He then questioned, “Do you not know what you’re doing here?” 

Swerve looked around again before answering unsurely, “Sleeping? I mean this is a very nice berth and it is comfy. Good for naps and all.” 

“What about the other things mechs do in berths?” Overlord countered with a mischievous smirk. 

“Like interfacing?” Swerve asked. He thought for a moment then laughed. “No one ever wants to do that with me. I mean maybe once or twice, and I was told to shut up by both of them, but never like actual interfacing. The other mechs thought I was too annoying to reach the end,” he blabbered despite his situation. 

He was going to continue his rant when a finger was placed over his lips to stop him. Overlord made optic contact with him and said, “Well perhaps that is their loss. You seem to be responsive enough.” Swerve blushed at that comment, his panel still tingling from the bath. Overlord swept his finger over the minibot’s lips then cupped his helm with his servo. He leant towards the other and ordered softly, “Continuing from my earlier commands, you will let me hear every noise you make, you will not hide behind your servos and...” 

“And?” Swerve prompted, nervous about where this was going. 

Overlord trailed his gaze down the other’s now cleaned frame, happy to see the striking paint that was underneath the grime. He stopped at the other’s lower chassis and finished, “And you will open your valve panel for me.” 

Swerve’s vents stuttered at the final request. He wanted what? Of all the mechs Swerve thought would ever want to interface with him, Overlord was not on that list. The minibot shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He twiddled his fingers together and nodded. A deal was a deal after all. 

The quiet snap that followed his agreement made Swerve blush again. 

Overlord revelled in the sight of the other’s sensitive equipment laid out in front of him. The minibot’s valve was smaller than he had expected, but that just made it more delightful to look at. The plush mesh was still damp from the earlier stimulation. It seemed almost flushed under the dim light of the berthroom. 

Swerve tried to close his legs, the silent judgement of the other making him shiver in fear, but was halted by Overlord’s servo being placed on his knee. His shaking legs were stilled and spread apart. Swerve offlined his optics and gripped underneath him. 

The larger mech chuckled at the minibot’s quivering lip and frame. He leant over to trace his glossa along the side of Swerve’s helm before whispering into his audio, “You need to watch this, Little One.” 

Swerve shook his helm adamantly. 

Overlord sighed, moving away. He had thought the minibot would be more agreeable. Then he smirked as a new idea came into his processor. He lowered his helm to drag his glossa over the inside of Swerve’s white thigh. The minibot jerked at the sudden sensation. 

The larger mech bit at his knee joint and Swerve cried out. The minibot’s optics onlined to the smug grin on Overlord’s face. He then watched as the other moved to press his glossa along the lips of his valve. The wet noise it made as it pressed into the soft passage caused Swerve to release a meek sound of embarrassment. 

Overlord’s engine rumbled at the taste of lubricant. It flowed out the small valve in tiny globs. Each sweet drop was lapped up, savoured, by the larger mech. He wondered if the minibot knew he tasted this good. Judging by his innocent reactions so far, probably not. Which made Overlord think him all the more delicious. Enjoying himself, the decepticon renewed his efforts to arouse the small bot. 

Swerve dug his fingers further into the pillow and bit his lip as the glossa swept along the walls of his valve. It felt uncomfortable but pleasant as the sensors inside him were set alight. His legs twitched, a gasp escaping his lips, at every stroke of that talented glossa. He couldn’t handle it. Swerve shakily removed his grip before reaching to push Overlord away. 

Then his vent hitched and fans clicked on when teeth scraped across his anterior node. Swerve’s servos clamped over his mouth as Overlord’s mouth shifted, glossa slipping out of his valve with an obscene squelching sound, to bite and suck at the heated node. The minibot muffled every cry that spilled out of his vocaliser. 

Eventually Overlord noticed his quiet and pulled away. He gently grabbed Swerve’s servos to move them away from his trembling lips. The larger mech smirked as he gasped, trying to alleviate heat from his frame. Overlord licked his lips, cleaning off lingering lubricant, and chuckled, “Did you forget your instructions already?” 

The minibot shook his helm again then looked away from Overlord. Swerve bit back a whine as he felt lubricant drip out of his valve to pool under his aft. The blush on his cheeks deepened when a finger hooked under his chin and forced him to look at the larger mech. Overlord stared at the small bot’s visor as Swerve ranted, “No... I just can’t do it. You know, I’m loud. Too loud. You don’t want me making noises.” 

“How can you be so sure Little One?” Overlord countered with a smirk. He didn’t wait for the minibot to reply. The larger mech moved his finger to brush over Swerve’s lips before cradling his helm with his servo. He leant in and captured said lips. Overlord heard him mewl and decided to take it further. 

Swerve’s visor brightened at the suddenness of the kiss. The skilled glossa from before swept along his lower lip and he melted into the sensation. His interface array seemed to agree as more lubricant formed and dewed at the entrance of his valve. He shifted his legs together to hide the mess he was creating, evidence of how much he was enjoying it. 

He was so focused on the kiss, however, that he didn’t notice Overlord’s other servo moving to force his legs apart once more. Swerve squeaked into the other’s mouth which quickly turned to a moan as Overlord’s glossa took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Swerve’s hesitant glossa being slid over and played with by the larger bot’s. 

The servo between his legs caressed the inside of his thigh, pinching at delicate seams, making him whine. Overlord pulled away from the kiss to breath into his audio, “Now, you’re going to make noise for me. Understand?” The question was accompanied by both his arms being grabbed by Overlord’s other servo. 

Swerve was about to nod when a finger was pressed against the lips of his valve. He made optic contact with Overlord, mouth hanging open in shock, the smirk on his face sent a shiver down Swerve’s frame. The finger pushed past the lips of his valve and the minibot shrieked at the feeling of it stretching him. 

Without waiting for the minibot to adjust, Overlord began pumping his finger in and out of the tiny valve. The small hole hugged his appendage in a way that made him purr. Swerve screamed at the staggering pace and brutal force his valve was being subjected to. He felt so full. The finger reached the back of his valve and dragged across every inch of his inner walls. The sensors lighting up every time the finger plunged into him. 

Swerve could feel himself reaching overload. The charge building in his interface array becoming too much for him to hold. He tried to call out for the other to stop but Overlord simply increased his pace. Overload hit Swerve hard. His frame twitched as transfluid spilled from his valve in sticky globs. 

The larger bot smirked as Swerve was driven the edge. The sound the minibot made as he overloaded was better than Overlord could have ever imagined. It was an obscenely melodic mix of a whine and a moan. A noise he would have to hear again. Another time... 

XOX++++++++++++++++++++XOX 

“... erve...” 

“... ey Swer...” 

“Hey Swerve!” A voice called out from the darkness. 

“Is he awake? Isn’t he supposed to be awake?” Another voice asked, this one more frantic than the first. 

Swerve groaned as his optics onlined after being in recharge for who knows how long. The minibot found himself face down on the ground. He shakily picked himself up, frame still sore from his earlier activities, to find it was now day. He recognised the alley around him from the night before. The same alley that he had gotten jumped by Overlord. 

A blush came over his faceplate making one of the voices gasp. Swerve then noticed the fact that Rewind and Tailgate were stood over him. Both of their fields radiated concern as Tailgate touched his cheek. The blue minibot muttered, “You’re warm, are you sick?” 

“No!” Swerve replied hastily as he shifted away and hid his face. 

Rewind tilted his helm at his reaction and asked, “What happened last night then? You went out with those mechs and never came back.” 

Swerve met his visor and answered from behind his servos, “They ditched me...” 

“Those good for nothings!” Tailgate exclaimed as he had Swerve lean on him for support. 

“Then I met someone...” Swerve continued quietly. Rewind and Tailgate gasped, making him wince. His two friends crowded him against one of the alley walls. Swerve chuckled at their enthusiasm but made a placating gesture as he finished, “But I don’t think we hit it off.” 

“By who’s standards?” Rewind questioned in amusement and folded his arms. 

“What does that mean?” Swerve questioned back. Rewind didn’t answer and instead reached to take something from the side of Swerve’s helm. He pulled his arm back to reveal a note. 

Tailgate stepped closer to read it aloud, ‘See you soon, Little One.’ He clapped his servos together in excitement then gave Swerve a frame crushing hug. The blue minibot cheered, “There’s a comm. Code underneath the message. You have to tell us everything! What are they like? How did you meet? Are they nice...” The questions continued as Swerve took the note from Rewind’s servo to look at it. 

Overlord’s handwriting was neat, nicer than he expected, but what did he mean ‘see you soon’? They were never going to meet again. 

Were they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What did you guys think?  
> I have a few ideas for a sequel. Would it be cool if I wrote one?


End file.
